Sex on the Internet
by Hottielottie101
Summary: Tom Felton stumbled across danisnotonfire on Youtube. He soon got roped in and developed a huge crush! He goes to Bonnie's house for a party with some other friends and a mystery neighbour. What will happen?
1. 1- The Internet Crush

**HELLO. THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO I HOPE IT ISN'T TOO AWFUL. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU TO MY BETA MIA WHO HAS HELPED A LOT AND TO LUCY, LAURA, YOONI AND CHARLEY FOR ALSO PROOF READING IT. THANKS A LOT GUYS! :) JUST TO CLARIFY TOM IS TOM FELTON, DAN IS DAN HOWELL (DANISNOTONFIRE) DANIEL IS DANIEL RADCLIFFE, EMMA IS EMMA WATSON, BONNIE IS BONNIE WRIGHT. AND RUPERT IS RUPERT GRINT. THANKS AGAIN GUYS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**The Internet Crush**

Tom was scrolling though the YouTube recommended videos when he came across a video titled 'Internet Slang'. He knew by the title it would be helpful, because, even though he didn't like to admit it, he knew barely anything when it came to the Internet. But it wasn't only the title that intrigued him. The thumbnail of the video included three rather handsome boys.

Ever since he came out as gay, he has been always on the look out for boys with potential. He always complains to Emma that he can't find someone, she just says that maybe he could turn Daniel gay, if he isn't already. No one knows with him see. He is constantly staring at Matthews arse, but he denies it. Anyway Tom wasn't interested in Daniel, they are just friends.

Tom decided to risk it and click on the video. The video started. He watched it all through to the end. He was right the boys were handsome. Not just handsome... Hot. But one in particular stood out to him. Dan. It seemed to be his channel, called Danisnotonfire, and the other boys had their own channel called Jacksgap. Tom had spent the entire video gaping at Dan. His hair was perfect, his face was perfect, everything about him was perfection. He was perfection. Tom was in love. But Tom wanted more. He went to Dan's main channel and watched the most recent. It was titled. What not to do at the beach. It was amazing. 'He is so funny!' Tom thought. At the end of his video it was different to the other. Instead of there being a background and his voice talking about subscribing to his channel and liking the video, there was a 'sexy end screen dance'. Where he swayed his hips in front of the camera. Tom's crutch was getting hot. This really turned him on!

He ended up spending his whole afternoon watching his videos, and looking foreword to the ending, which made him hot under the collar and other places. He realized the time and forgot how quickly the time was passing. He got through a lot of videos. He was addicted. He needed more but he promised he would go to Daniel's house, but he wanted a different Dan.


	2. 2- The Truth About Daniel

**HELLO AGAIN. THERE IS QUITE ALOT OF DIALOGUE IN THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH WHO IS SAYING WHAT ;) THANK YOU FOR READING :)**

**The truth about Daniel**

He arrived at Daniel's 20 minutes later. He knocked on the door and Emma answered.

'Come on in Tom.' She said, smiling.

'Hello Emma. Where's Daniel?' Tom asked.

'In the kitchen, he is cooking.' They exchanged worried looks and then there was a loud bang, followed by a series of swearing.

'Sorry!' Shouted a voice from the kitchen.

Emma sighed and hurried towards the kitchen. Tom kicked his shoes off by the door and closed it. He walked past the bottom of the stairs to hear loud footsteps coming down.

'What the hell was that?!' Shouted a concerned familiar voice. It was Daniel's roommate Rupert.

'Daniel's not cooking is he?' Rupert said.

'I am afraid so.' Tom replied. 'Emma's gone to help though.

'Oh, no! She will end up doing it for him if he's not careful. You know what she's like.' Rupert sighed.

'And that is why I love her.' Rupert winked.

They walked to the lounge where Daniel's 50inch TV screen was on the wall, surrounded by DVDs. They just sat down when a exhausted looking Daniel walked in with his hair all messed up.

'Sorry about that!' He laughed.

'I thought I told you never to cook again after you tried to make pancakes!' Said Rupert.

'The pan was sticky!' Daniel retaliated.

'Sure...' Rupert whispered so only Tom could hear. Tom sniggered.

'Where's Emma?' Asked Tom.

'She took over. She said she didn't want the house burning down.'

'Again.' Rupert added.

'I only burnt the table!'

'Yes, when you were making sandwiches!' Rupert snorted. Daniel sighed.

'So what movie should we watch?'

Tom hadn't forgotten about Dan. He was having so much fun with his friends but he still couldn't get his dark haired lover out of his head. Could he call him his lover? He doesn't even know Tom. He might have watched Harry Potter but he looked to cool to involve himself in films like that. Even if he did, he wouldn't want Tom. He looked entirely straight. Tom knew they would never meet so he might as well forget about him.

Emma walked in and announced that dinner was ready. They all got up and walked to the kitchen. Rupert kissed her on the check as he walked past. She slapped him playfully.

'Don't make them jealous.' She laughed.

'Jealous? Of me? Come on you know they are gay. They are obviously together.' Rupert said.

'Hey!' Shouted Daniel from the other room and walked in frowning. 'I'm not gay!'

'Of course you are don't deny it.' Emma smiled. 'Come on then, who do you like? Matthew? We see the way you look at his bum. Or do you fancy someone older? Gary?' They all laughed.

'Oh please don't say it is Alan!' Rupert said looking worried.

'God no!' Said Daniel.

'So you are gay!' Said Tom 'I knew it!'

'Ok fine! But I still like girls. I think I may be bi...' Daniel admitted.

'Oh please when was the last time you fancied a girl?' Said Rupert.

'I like girls!' Dan tried to keep defending himself but he knew they knew he liked men.

'So who is it then?' Emma asked sweetly.

'Oh come on there must be someone!'

Daniel shuffled awkwardly.

'Oh god it isn't Rupert is it?' Emma said shocked.

'Of course not!'

'Oh thanks!' Rupert said sarcastically.

'Don't worry baby. You have me.' Emma said snuggling into his chest. 'Lets stop bickering and have some dinner.' Daniel said. They all agreed. Tom knew who Daniel fancied. It was him. Tom sees Daniel staring at him when he thinks no one is looking. The only reason he looks at Matthew is because he looks away from Tom when he thinks someone sees, and it looks like he was checking out Matthew. Tom liked Daniel, as a friend, and he was pretty hot, but Tom liked someone else.

They finished eating and went back to the lounge.

'We chose 6, is that ok?' said Daniel

'Oh that is the one where my hair gets messed up by potions!' Emma complained.

'Tom looks good in it though.' Daniel said without thinking. He quickly went red. Everyone turned to look at him.

'So that's who!' Emma said with interest.

'You fancy Tom?' Rupert questioned.

'Of course he does! Look at him he is sexy!' Emma said smiling. She loved to wind up her boyfriend.

'Hey!' Rupert whined.

'Only joking baby. I am yours. But I can tell what he sees in him.'

Daniel looked at Tom, who was shifting uncomfortably.

'Do you fancy Daniel?' Rupert asked Tom.

Tom hesitated. What should he say? They all looked at him. He was sweating. He couldn't hurt his best friends feelings. But at the same time he didn't want to ruin their friendship. 'Well he is pretty hot. But why would I go out with a Gryffindor?' He laughed.

Everyone but Daniel burst out laughing.

'Six it is then.' Emma put the disk into the machine and they all sat quietly. Tom was thinking. He could tell everyone else was too. He doubted whether any of them were actually paying attention. There was a lot on his mind. Daniel liked him? He had his suspicions, but he never really thought that he was right. He just wanted to go home and take his mind off Daniel and go back to Dan. Lovely Dan.


End file.
